1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in amusement devices and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an action-type amusement device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has been an increasing interest and use of action-type amusement devices, such as mobiles wherein delicately balanced elements are suspended whereby the elements move in an eyecatching seemingly perpetual motion manner. Other such devices have been developed wherein stationary displays are provided with movable figurines, or the like, such as dancing figures placed atop a music box. Still other animated devices are available, such as those shown in the Stubbins U.S. Pat. No. 2,405,376 and the Chester et al U.S. Pat. No. 1,547,899. The Stubbins patent shows an advertising display device comprisint an endless band operated from a motor, or the like, and the band carries figures or words which move endlessly across a display area or stage. The Chester et al patent relates to an animated figure wherein the legs of the figure are designed to be moved with relation to the torso of the body in such a manner as to simulate the natural movements of the animal or human being. These devices are charming and amusing, but there is a certain lack of overall realism in the renditions.